


Right where I left you

by Depths



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hikki Mari, Light Angst, Mari lives and Sunny dies, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths/pseuds/Depths
Summary: Sunny was never hard to find. He was always in the same place, curled up in a spot of sunlight on the picnic blanket.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	Right where I left you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Reverse Au in which Sunny dies and mari becomes Hikki in her dreams

It always started like this; the others trailing on her heels like ducklings. Kel and Aubrey arguing, interspersed with Basil’s gentle scolding–– somehow always managing to stay close enough so she didn’t worry. She wasn’t too much older, but old enough that responsibility would fall on her if they wandered a little too far… her and Hero both. 

But that was nothing to worry about. Not here. 

“Hi, Sunny!” Basil greeted. 

Her little brother’s head popped off the picnic blanket. Hikki couldn’t help her laugh as he whipped around to see them, his little face flushed with excitement at the sight of her. He waited patiently for her to reach the blanket before wrapping himself around her, squeezing tighter when Hikki carefully hugged him back. He was always pretty small, even for his age. Her arms could wrap all the way around him, hands instinctively settling on his back to pull him in tighter. His silky black hair tickled her where he nuzzled further into her. 

He was so dependable. She never had to look far. Always right where she could find him, safely tucked away on her blanket, sleeping under the sun like a cat. 

Always waiting for her to come back. 

It took effort to let go. It always did. The others crowded onto the blanket. Basil slipped into the space she left, latching onto Sunny’s hand. Noise filled the air as Kel rolled across it, taking Aubrey down with him in the process. Neither of them stopped, yelling as they went until they bumped against Hero. He barely seemed to notice. Hikki’s chest bubbled warmly as he looked at her, expression soft. 

“Hi, Hikki,” He said, shy and sweet. Hikki couldn’t help but coo at him, ruffling his messy hair until he yelped. “Hey! Why do I get teased instead of a hi back!” 

Hikki grinned without remorse, pulling him in to instead bump their heads together gently. “Hi, Hero,” She greeted. 

His entire face flushed brilliantly. He stuttered and stumbled over his words, pulling away, and Hikki laughed. Poking at her Hero never got old. 

Cold fingers settled on her wrist. Hikki turned her smile back on her brother as he looked up at her. Sunny was never a very expressive kid, even in the company of his friends. But Hikki wasn’t an older sister for nothing. The minute shifts in Sunny’s face, his posture, was all she had ever needed. 

“We should play a game,” She suggested. Five faces immediately perked with interest, bright, flushed with warm sunlight and good food and company. She didn’t even need to suggest  _ what _ game–– Kel and Aubrey had already jumped to their feet, racing each other to the playground, leaving Hero to hastily right the picnic blanket in their wake. What a perfectionist! It was nice to have someone else to share responsibilities with. 

The sight of it, as needless as it was, always warmed something in her chest. Hikki didn’t bother to voice it. Hero blushed knowingly under her gaze as he chased off after his brother. 

Still seated on the picnic blanket, Sunny continued to watch on. Hikki felt something unclick strangely out of place in her when Basil rose to his feet, letting go of Sunny’s hand. The small boy promised to come back and spend more time with her brother before running off. 

As if unaware of how strange that was, to be left behind by his best friend, Sunny simply curled back up in the sunlight warming the picnic blanket. 

Hikki stared. Her smile felt frozen on her face. What was he doing? Why wasn’t he joining them? Sunny was quiet, and calm, slow where the others ran, a river to the riptides, but he had never turned down to be with the others. Nor was it normal to do so so  _ casually–– _

“Hikki!” Hero called. Hikki forced herself to look away, turning. Her Hero looked so unbothered. Hair mussed, expression fond and carefree. Smiling so easily. So happy to see her. His eyes glittered with childish mirth they rarely allowed themselves. “What are you doing? Come on, We need another player!” 

Right. Of course, they did! They couldn’t play games when one of them was missing, what was she doing? 

(Why had she hesitated again?)

Hikki skipped off to her friends without looking back. 

After all, Sunny was always right where she left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote today!! I wrote a short bit about the actual death scene as well but not for this one shot. This and the runaway AU really catch my eye so I may do a bit for that as well 👀
> 
> As always, find me at [Leviathiane](https://leviathiane.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
